Heroes and Timebombs
by plenoptic
Summary: Post2007movie. Ultra Magnus and his sparkmate, Blazer, seek a little alone time by the lake. Cozy togetherness, sparksex, and, uh, property damage...


**Cozy Togetherness and Spark Sex grin**

_Plenoptic_

**I'm so sorry, Phoenix! This is freakishly overdue, isn't it? :D I was making real progress with this the first time I tried, but someone shut off the computer before I could save…sniffle. So I thought I'd go for a different approach.**

**I'll leave the car-washing scene to you, bud. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Cybertronian is in bold lettering. Like this.**

* * *

"_Do you just want to tell me where we're going?"_ Blazer huffed impatiently, and he distinctly felt a small bumper nudge his back tires. _"I'm not one for long distance travel and you know it."_

"_Bear with me, Blaze. We're almost there."_

"_That's what you said twenty minutes ago," _she whined, but said nothing more.

It had been three years and eight months since the battle in Mission City--three years and eight months during which the Autobots had had more on their hands than two civil wars put together. It couldn't be said that it was a new Golden Age: they were on an alien planet, for one, there wasn't enough high grade (nor were there enough femmes) and rogue Decepticons had the military portion of the Earth-bound Autobot population constantly on edge. There was also the matter of avoiding discovery, keeping base sufficiently hidden--they'd had to move twice due to urban expansion--as well as keeping the Neutral population satiated (which was mostly left to sociable types like the resurrected Jazz; others, namely Ironhide and Ratchet, wisely kept to the more rowdy, gun-loving types).

Ultra Magnus had long since lost count of how many of their kind had arrived on the planet; Optimus had casually mentioned a number Magnus recalled being in the region of sixty. Non-combatant femmes and mechs made up a good portion of the new arrivals, but several friends from the old base on Cybertron had heeded Prime's message and joined the others. Including the illustrious, hard-working Ultra Magnus, and two long, agonizing years later, his beloved sparkmate Blazer.

Ultra Magnus adjusted his rear view mirrors, his spark purring at the sight of the flaming Audi R8 TDI Le Mans trailing him like a cheerful techno puppy. The sun shone and sparkled brightly off of her brilliantly red armor, accented by the streaks of white that adorned her frame like visual tendrils of the wind. She revved her engine, switching lanes back and forth to almost dance about his massive form. There weren't many vehicle modes capable of housing a mech such as Ultra Magnus, who was easily as large as Optimus Prime if not larger. For that reason he'd had to scan a Semi, and although he hadn't lost his Cybertronian coloring--red, white, and blue--he felt it was time for a change. Blazer was constantly teasing him about being a "Optimus Prime wanna-be".

Prime and Magnus had grown up together, so they'd been apt to following the same trends. Even today, as full grown mechs, they shared mannerisms, work ethic, attitudes, grudges, woes…the parallels between them were countless. Magnus tended to be a bit cynical by nature, but even he could tentatively refer to Prime as his best friend.

It had been that way for a long time; at least until they both become involved in and eventually devoted to the Autobots and their cause. It had been at that point that Optimus had opened himself up, made more friends and allies, even found himself a girlfriend, the beautiful and enticing Elita One. She'd been infamous for turning down every mech to court her, for breaking countless sparks; even critical and highly sensitive Ultra Magnus couldn't understand why she didn't turn the eager young Optimus down the same way.

He'd come to understand her motives vorns later, long after Optimus and Elita had become a happily bonded couple. Magnus wasn't the femme magnet Prime was, but that wasn't to say that he didn't have admirers; he'd been asked out and flirted with by dozens of femmes as he became more and more prestigious in the Autobot ranks. In hindsight, he realized that he hadn't paid any of them any attention whatsoever. No attraction. At all.

_Until…_

It had been in the heat of battle, a desperate fight for control of Iacon, the worst yet, when he'd met her. They'd been in retreat; Prowl had advised that they pull back, regroup, force the Decepticons to chase them before bringing a second wave, and when Prime had agreed to the plan Ultra Magnus had been the first to help carry it about. He'd been evacuating different units and squads all over the city, switching between bipedal and vehicle modes so many times he could feel his joints kinking up. Magnus was calling out a team that had been protecting a ground-based defensive cannon, and although he'd moved out all of the combatant units, there was one techie who was stubbornly not pulling away, trying desperately to repair damage done to the cannon. Even after being told it was Prime's orders she did not obey, instead doubling if not tripling her work pace. Magnus had become frustrated enough to promptly scoop her into his arms, throw her unceremoniously over one shoulder, and bolt, ignoring her cries of protest as her outpost went up in flames.

Truth be told, Magnus didn't remember much else of the battle; the bomb the Decepticons detonated to destroy the cannon rendered him injured and nearly immobile. He did, however, vividly remember the femme coaxing him on until they were far enough away to collapse in an effective cave made by the debris from a fallen building. He'd stayed awake long enough to watch the femme begin tending to his wounds and notice that she was incredibly pretty before losing consciousness, only to awaken sometime later in the med bay and find her snoozing in a corner nearby.

That wasn't to say that he'd won over her spark; not that he'd really believed getting himself blown up would put him in a very high standing in her affections. And the only quality time he'd spent with her was out cold beneath a pile of slag. Frankly she still seemed irked with him for taking her away from her post, regardless of how many times he reminded her that if he hadn't, she'd have been splattered all over the ground.

But despite the odds against him, Ultra Magnus had found himself compelled to at least persuade her to not hate him. Surely there was some decency in her spark if she'd waited in the med bay with evil Ratchet the Hatchet and the jittery Red Alert just to make sure he was alright. The more Magnus pushed, the more she seemed to pull away; it was like trying to teach quantum physics to Grimlock--although, Magnus would have quickly given up on that mind-bending task. He found that he simply _couldn't_ give up on this femme; his processor was egging him on, his spark pulling him forward, and the femme wouldn't stop teasing him. He'd exchanged barely a word with her--somehow they always seemed to argue. The only time he'd bucked up the courage to even ask her name, she'd exploded. _Blazer_, he'd thought sometime later (after buying Jazz several cubes of high grade). _More like Timebomb!_

And in spite of all her flaws, he was compelled to pursue her. She _was_ like a time bomb--quiet and reserved, always at the back of the crowd, darker than Chromia and moodier than Elita, but at the mere sight of Ultra Magnus she just _erupted_. More than anything else he wanted to know why--why did she only react to _him_ that way? Speaking to other mechs she was calm and collected, if a little cold, but around him she became an unstoppable wildfire.

It became, Magnus would later describe, a ladder of desires: he wanted to know her name, then her motives, her personality, her interests, her hobbies and habits and talents, her life, and eventually he found himself wanting _her. _He found himself falling for the insane femme he couldn't understand, the seductive and enticing viper who seemed happiest when she was yelling at him. He began chasing her in an entirely different way, and Primus knew he tried everything. He was sweet, then he teased, then he acted as angry as she, then he tried giving her the cold shoulder. She cold shouldered him right back, and his approach changed yet again. The nothing approach. He dropped all acts, began to simply take her beatings rather than fight back, and suddenly the yelling matches became more and more infrequent, less and less angry and stressed. Yet he found himself in her company more often: going out of his way to greet her at her station in the docking bay, waiting for her after her shift, buying her a drink in the rec room, occasionally taking walks through the city at night. He learned about her, bit by bit: her troubled upbringing, her betrayal at Decepticon hands, the friends she'd lost and the few she'd gained, her arrival and purpose in the Autobot ranks.

And there had been the one night, on a bridge overlooking Polyhex, as she'd been talking, on impulse alone he'd leaned in and silenced her with a kiss.

"_Guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_We're here."_

Ultra Magnus eased all eighteen wheels to a stop, phasing his human holoform into existence and placing his hands on his hips as his bonded mimicked him, the beautiful, bright-eyed red head glimmering and solidifying before him. She smiled very slightly, folding her arms over her chest and eyeing up her mech.

"Nice," she commented, circling around him to get a better view of his toned, muscular butt. "Compared to other human males, you are…_hot_, would they say? Handsome? Sexy?"

"If you're feeling generous," he replied loftily, his spark surging in delight. Blazer circled back around, taking his face in both hands and tugging him down to her eye level, observing his every feature. While Ironhide and Ratchet had opted to mesh together images of a few human males they'd found on the internet, Magnus and Optimus had written the holoform code straight into their programming and produced human disguises that were more like organic interpretations of their metallic features. Optimus's face was more gentle, masculine and yet almost beautiful, but Magnus had come out otherwise; handsome, hard-core, and utterly man.

Somehow, Blazer found his face the most beautiful of all.

"Where are we?" she questioned, peeking over his broad shoulder. He smiled, his ethereal blue eyes glittering brightly beneath his shock of dark hair.

"You'll see. It's just around the corner--you can't see it from here, too many trees. Bumblebee told me about it."

One large hand closed around hers, and with all gentleness he led her away from their idling vehicle modes and down the grassy sidewalk. The evening was nice, crisp; sunlight streamed down through the trees, bathing the surrounding areas in gold. Blazer walked close to her mech, a slow feeling of contentment washing through her; she'd been high strung ever since arriving on the strange little mudball planet. It was hard to adjust, but having Magnus definitely made things easier…

"Oh, wow," she breathed as they came around the corner, her eyes widening. "Magnus…it's so pretty…"

It was a lake. Quiet, serene, utterly still in the growing darkness. It was sheltered by the trees, seeming to trap the dying rays of the sun. The only sound drifted from the side of the lake opposite them, where a group of teenagers were having a small "school's finally over" party (to which Mikaela was invited but Sam wasn't, so she dutifully neglected attendance). Blazer, stunned, turned her head to blink up at her smiling sparkmate.

"Do you like it?" he rumbled quietly, his eyes warm.

"It's wonderful," she replied, whispering for some reason, a smile flickering to life on her face. "You…you remembered."

"Of course I remembered," he said gruffly, chuckling and leading her down to the water's edge. It had been one of their first romantic outings as a true couple; he'd taken her to the only thing Cybertron had that was passable as an ocean. Blazer had seen documentaries about them on organic planets and had been desperate to see "water", but had been perfectly happily with the sea of acid and radioactive remnants her mech traveled across the planet to show her.

"Water's amazing, you know?" Blazer babbled excitedly, reaching down to brush her fingers along the surface of the water; it scattered the particles of light that formed her hand, giving her the eerie appearance of falling apart. "It's so simple--just two hydrogen and one oxygen, but look at what it creates! It's the most beautiful thing in the universe, don't you think?"

"I think you are," he replied quietly, and after a pause she lifted her head to look at him. He had tucked his chin, his hands in his pockets, his face furiously red. She knew how bad he was at emotion; it was a result of vorns of war, hundreds of lost comrades, and countless sacrifices on Magnus's part. If he hadn't learned how to control his feelings then, he would've been torn apart. But the war was over; Blazer had been worrying for months about how to open her mech back up to the world.

Yet he'd taken her to the lake. Surely he had duties on base, but instead he'd gone out of his way to make her happy. So his spark couldn't be all empty…

Blazer smiled and got to her feet, reaching out for his hand. "Can we walk around the lake?"

He appeared doubtful. "It's a big lake."

She stepped closer, placing one hand on his chest, right over where his spark would have been. "Maybe we can just wander around until we find somewhere more private," she purred, and his holoform promptly disappeared. She blinked, startled, and after a moment it--he--flickered back to life.

"S-Sorry," he stammered out, looking humiliated. "I got--lost focus--um--couldn't…I couldn't concentrate…when you…" He swallowed and took her hand. "Let's walk."

* * *

It was late into the hours of the night before Magnus felt safe enough to allow them to move their waiting metallic bodies to the sheltered cove they found on the very far side of the lake. Blazer seemed disgruntled by the time they'd all settled down; on their search for "somewhere private", they'd passed a good five "No more school" parties, all complete with tons of giggling, flirty, single girls.

Magnus had nabbed the eyes of every age group. Elementary girls pulled off arm floaties and hid sandy hands behind their backs as he passed; middle school girls, ever the clowns, tugged inconspicuously at swimsuits and tried to look as nonchalant as possible; high schoolers, really no better, tossed their hair over their shoulders and batted their eyelashes; college girls, certainly more sophisticated, smiled somewhat cheesily and occasionally tried to engage him in conversation (most nervously avoiding the seething Blazer); and even middle aged women giggled and cooed over the handsome youth in their presence.

His mate seethed over it, but Magnus had remained oblivious to the attention he was receiving; he had eyes only for Blazer. Granted, when a college girl smartly told him he was way to gorgeous to be from Earth he almost panicked, but his sparkmate completely captivated him otherwise. He felt he could stand the human holoforms; Blazer's human body looked enough like her Cybertronian form. Her true face was eerily clear amidst the gentle human features; she walked with all the grace of a femme, not some puberty-worn almost-adult. Her pale skin seemed to glow the same way her armor did, and the only thought running through Magnus's head was how astonishingly beautiful a femme he had fallen in love with.

Needless to say, he was immensely relieved when the sun finally set and the stars erupted in the sky, a thousand tiny pinpricks of light that seemed to smile down at them. Ultra Magnus sank down in the soft grass, leaning up against the biggest and strongest tree he could find, and after a moment Blazer sat at his side, rubbing his leg absently.

"Thank you," she muttered awkwardly, glancing upwards at him. "You didn't have to."

"I'm not allowed to take my femme out occasionally?" he questioned quietly, tipping his head back to gaze up at the stars. "If Optimus and Ironhide can, why shouldn't I?"

"I'm sure you had better things to do," she mumbled, then shrieked in surprise when Magnus abruptly seized her upper arms and pressed her roughly into the ground, pinning her beneath his weight.

"You think I find filling out data pads more important that spending time with my sparkmate?" he hissed, his optics narrowing. Blazer simply gaped at him, bewildered; Primus, he was such a thing of beauty. Tall and muscled and broad, strikingly handsome faceplates lowered close to hers, his incredible form silhouetted against the stars. Her intakes hitched, and she felt her internal temperatures begin to climb higher. A few weak arcs of energy sparked between their chests.

Timidly, she allowed her optics to rake over his body. Magnus was bulky, but he seemed to flow together better than Optimus or Ironhide. Broad, strong shoulders that looked like they could support an entire wounded battalion. Long, muscled arms that could probably crack Megatron's head like a nut. Thick, powerful hands that could handle her body as well they could any gun. A wide, immense chest that she knew housed the most incredible spark Primus had ever granted life. A lean waist that teased into narrower hips, thick, tempting thighs, long, hard legs capable of speeds even a femme could be jealous of. There wasn't anything particularly sexually stimulating about his feet--except that they were extremely fun to poke and tickle in the morning in vain attempts to get him up sooner. Tickling, at least, gave Blazer more of a rush than sitting there listening to him snore.

Frankly, though, at that moment, tickling was the very last thing on her processor. She was vastly more concerned with the mech who was pressed so intimately against her in the dark. The only light was offered by the stars, their optics, shining brightly in the night, and the static blue energy that arced between them. After what felt a painfully long moment of indecision--and much against his good judgement--Ultra Magnus lowered his face to encompass her mouthplates in a hot, wonderful kiss, drawing a needy moan from her vocalizers, from her very spark. She shuttered her optics, slanting her mouth more neatly against his, her lips long since parted to admit his glossa. One large, warm mech hand lifted to cradle her cheekplates as he further deepened their kiss, sending soft pulses of desire through their sparkbond. She reciprocated eagerly; they'd had little time for themselves since her arrival, and she felt as if their bond had suffered.

There hadn't been much time on Cybertron, either; with Optimus gone, Prowl and Ultra Magnus had been left to heave the responsibilities of the entire Autobot army onto their own shoulders. It had certainly taught the reluctant new commanders a thing or two about gratitude; it was hugely more difficult to run the base without Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet around. Even Jazz was sorely missed, and he often caused more trouble than he was worth. The absence of Bumblebee's constant enthusiasm and optimism had the base in a gloomy sort of slump only orns after the Allspark team left. With Elita and Chromia just about incapacitated, Blazer actually found herself in positions of command frequently. She excelled at it, as Magnus constantly told her she would, but it was still unnerving; having to watch over all those other bots while her mate was watching over hundreds more. There was no quiet time between them, everything was for the cause, and as much as it scared her, Blazer felt as if they'd lost touch...but now...

"This is a freakishly stupid idea," Blazer said quietly, looking up at her bonded sparkmate as he lifted his mouthplates away from hers. "Should we really be at this in the middle of nowhere?"

"There was a _reason_ I chose the middle of nowhere, as you so eloquently phrased," he replied smugly, dropping his mouth to brush his lips over her throat. "We won't be bothered, after all…"

She smiled, really not in the mood to argue. He was higher up the ranks than she was; if they were noticed, he'd take the heat. Although, Ratchet might get angry enough to remove parts of Magnus that she generally enjoyed…maybe she could take some of the blame…

Magnus released a low growl, nudging beneath her chin with his noseplates to bite deeper into her throat. For his excitement more than anything else, she let loose a low, wanton moan, earning herself a positive snarl from her partner. She smothered a giggle, brushing her thigh against his inner leg; this could turn out to be more fun than she'd originally anticipated.

Moments later found them completely engrossed in one another, tangled wildly amongst the trees. Ironhide and Chromia were infamous for rough and risqué intimacy, but they had nothing on Magnus and Blazer when they got into it. She brought up her knees and pushed, shoving her mech onto his back. She pounced on his chest, small, narrow fingers fitting into the seams in his armor, caressing the sensitive protoform beneath his shoulder plating. He hissed, dropping his head back and crying out when her other hand found the tube beneath his collar armor. Vorns together had taught each all about the other's body; by now she knew not only his sweet spots but how all of his circuitry flowed together. Her hand left his collar to slide delicately beneath his back, fondling the area just above his hips. He gasped at the hot rush down the back of his legs, and his hips bucked up into hers. She squeaked in surprise at the abrupt warmth against her crotch, feeling her own arousal spike dangerously in her CPU; her spark lurched in its casing, desperate for its other half.

_Not yet. _She gritted her dental plates and removed her hand from his hips, trailing it lightly up his spinal relays, changing the electric inputs from the various circuitry (being a tech had its props). He cried out at every erratic, unpredictable rush of heat that seemed to overcome his whole body each time. Too hot…his optics flickered, coolant fans clicking on way too late. She smirked, lifting a hand to the back of helm and delivering one short, powerful shot of electricity; he cried out, both in shock and pleasure, oblivious to the fact that she'd just shorted out all of his coolant fans.

Triumphant, she caressed the back of his neck, rubbing down against the sensitive protoform partially revealed there. Magnus twitched; that felt nice, but--OH. He released an excited growl, loving the sensation of having her hips grinding against his. She was gently rubbing her front against him, and interface or not it was good. Her curves felt wonderful against his stocky protrusions and rough edges. He rewarded her with a delighted moan, arching against the femme. His internal temperature was climbing higher, higher--too high. Frag, too high…it was too hot…

…Had she…?!

Blazer abruptly sat up, straddling his hips, and slowly, deliciously, coaxed her sparkmate's chestplates open. His optics flickered in surprise, but he stopped caring the moment her small hand slipped into his open chest, easily sneaking past his spark chamber to cup him--his very essence--in the palm of her hand. He cried out in rapture, clawing desperately at the earth beneath him, his internal temperatures climbing higher yet. The femme was teasing him, mercilessly caressing and fondling his spark.

"B-Blazer," he choked out, and his overload hit, hot and furious, sending him into a whirlwind of agonizing ecstasy. The heat was smothering; the air itself was hot with love. Blazer leant down and wrapped her arms around him, softly kissing his throat and riding his rocking body.

His high ended as quickly as it had come, leaving him panting on the ground, his engine whirring desperately. He felt like he was melting right out of his armor…

"Jerk," he growled, and abruptly rolled over, flipping his femme into the dirt. She landed with a surprised grunt, blinking up at the stars above. _Well._ She felt something wet brush up against her arm, and with a shock realized that he'd thrown her nearly into the lake.

Magnus lunged at her, pinning her roughly beneath him, the naked spark in his chest throbbing excitedly. She squirmed, trying to make herself comfortable, whimpering at the feel of his unbearably hot chassis. Her spark was throwing a tantrum in its casing--screaming, thrashing, drunk on the call of Magnus's essence. He attacked her spinal relay as she had done, sending her into a spiral of sheer euphoria. Blazer tipped her head back, crying out when he lowered his mouthplates to tease the seam in her chest armor with his glossa. Her internal temps skyrocketed, turning the air around them into a virtual furnace. Magnus dragged one hand over her chassis, leaving streaks of white paint down her sides. Her hands slipped and slid around his helm as she struggled to pull his face closer to hers, pressing their foreheads together. Her mech was wet…

She tilted her head slightly to the side and almost laughed; steam was rising in swirling columns from the lake beside them, drenching them in the condensed fluid. Blazer was abruptly snapped from her musings when thick, strong mech fingers finally managed to part her chest plating. Magnus sighed happily, dropping his head down to brush his mouthplates over her spark casing. She whimpered, hands latching onto the sides of his chest, her optics pleading up at him. Her spark was reaching for his, long blue tendrils shooting erratically from her casing in the hopes of reaching his chamber. He grunted when one found its mark, sending his spark into an extreme state of excitement.

"Magnus," she whispered desperately, her spark sending pulses of lust and desire through their bond. "Please…"

Primus. He could hardly deny her. Moaning, droplets of water being uprooted from his shaking frame and instead landing upon hers, their sparks in a frenzy, he dropped his chest onto hers. Their sparks merged in a flash of light bright enough to blind, and she screamed, her frame arching long and hard into his, joints and cables whining and shrieking in protest. Magnus shuddered violently, getting his arms under her and pulling her closer, mashing their forms together. He was panting, gasping; too hot. The waves of heat from their merging seemed to permeate his very existence, wrapping around him and through him. He felt and heard and saw nothing but her, nothing but the femme in his arms, and even lost in their lust a few waves of love passed between them.

The overload heightened, but they were preoccupied with the feeling of being whole, of being complete as their sparks rolled together, entwined, impossibly close. She was only vaguely aware of him thrusting his chest unevenly against hers. Still trying to please her, even in the midst of overload…

Her spark ached, and she latched tighter onto him, physically and spiritually. Her mech was unbearably sweet. Too kind for someone like her to possibly deserve. He was so unlike the other mechs it was frightening; always the quieter one, the speculating one, the bot who could see through layers and layers to find the barest feelings, the most insignificant words. He was so complex, so complicated, a labyrinth of ethereal majesty. His spark mirrored all of that; there seemed an impossible amount of space to fit her own essence into.

And to think--to even imagine--that this amazing, beautiful, almost surreal being loved _her_.

She caressed his spark desperately one last time before they de-merged, their chestplates sliding closed to protect the delicate, pounding sparks within. Magnus sighed contentedly, adjusting himself to pull her more comfortably into his side. She smiled, nuzzling his helm, brushing her mouthplates over his strong jaw; his large, warm body was so comforting, so safe...

"We can't stay here, you know," Magnus murmured, one hand lightly stroking her hip and thigh. "There will undoubtedly be more parties come morning."

She searched her CPU, thinking back on all the maps she'd examined of the area. "There's a back road," she said quietly, snuggling closer to him. "Base isn't far if we take it, and it's sheltered. You can carry me, if you like," she added, purring at the feel of the chuckles that gently shook his broad chest. With some difficulty Magnus pushed himself up, slipping his arms beneath his sparkmate to lift her bridal-style into his embrace. She was tiny compared to him; he loved the way she fit against his chassis, like she had been created for the sole purpose of being held in his arms. In his spark.

"**I love you**," he whispered, pressing his lips to her helm, and whether she was already in recharge or not didn't even matter; he was sure the soft confession at least reached her spark.

* * *

"…Don't suppose you've seen the morning newspaper, you two?"

"The humans' news source?" Blazer arched one optic ridge. It was unusual that she and her mate be called into Prime's office at the same time; even more unusual that Elita One was standing behind her sparkmate, one hand over her mouth to hide an obvious grin; a thousand times more unusual that Optimus was chatting idly about human matters.

"Something interesting came up," Prime continued almost lazily, but his optics were dark. Brooding. Blazer began to sense that she and Magnus were in trouble. She glanced sideways at her mate; he seemed relaxed enough, or as relaxed as he ever got. Hands linked gracefully behind his back. Chin turned down in meek subordination. Shoulders back, though, proud. Feet spread apart to support his deliciously large body. Her spark purred through their refreshed link, caressing his, and he replied eagerly. He shifted his optics to look at her through his peripheral vision as if to say _Up for another round?_

"Look at this," Optimus sighed at last, bringing up a scan of the front page of Tranquility's morning newspaper on the vidscreen to their right. Elita released a snort; Prime scowled at her; Magnus groaned; Blazer bit down a laugh.

The picture displayed an area of Tranquility's lake, looking anything but tranquil. The water looked murky; upon closer inspection, Blazer realized the surface was covered by oil. And lubricant. The grass surrounding the area was burnt to almost nothing, the trees were scorched, the dirt black, the ground beat almost flat. Huge imprints could be seen in the beach. There were gashes in the sand, as if something had been clawing at the ground…

As well as bright streaks of red, blue, and white paint. In various shades. All over.

Elita politely and quickly excused herself from the room, unable to hide her mirth; and Magnus said she and Optimus were bad! She was going to have trouble upping them after _that_.

Optimus turned off the vidscreen and looked tiredly up at his sub-commander and oldest friend. Blazer was looking like she had to release an exhaust fart; Optimus realized she was trying to appear innocent.

"Well?" the Autobot commander asked tiredly. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Magnus stayed silent for a moment, staring at the blank vidscreen; then, slowly, oh so slowly, he turned to face Optimus fully and confidently. "Sir? I think you might want to give Ironhide and Chromia a talking to. They're going to get us discovered."

* * *

**How was that?! :pant pant:**

**:collapses and dies:**

**Thinking about more oneshots to come, maybe with Mags and Blazer and little Arcee. Please review…be nice…?**


End file.
